Quelle irresponsabilité?
by Thoas
Summary: Papa ? Tu vas être papi... Stydia


_Salut les gens !_

 _Un petit OS tranquille et pas très réaliste (mais ce n'est pas trop grave... si ?) qui j'espère, vous plaira !_ Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais été enceinte donc pas tapé s'il y a des erreurs qui vous déchirent les yeux... Faites-le juste remarquer et promis je corrigerais

 _Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe_

 _Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Quelle irresponsabilité ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Allô ?

\- Papa ?

\- Stiles?

\- J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !

\- Tu me fais peur, là...

\- Tu vas être papi !

\- C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Tu n'es pas content ?

\- Si, si, vraiment super content...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas content ?

\- Je suis super content, Stiles, c'est juste...

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur...

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De ton irresponsabilité...

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très responsable !

\- Si tu veux... J'ai aussi peur de ce qui va arriver...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Stiles... Tu ne sais même pas t'occuper d'un Tamagotchi... Alors... D'un enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Et puis cette fois je ne serais pas seul !

\- Évidemment, ça aurait été un peu bizarre, sinon.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

\- Et comment va la maman, sinon ?

\- Bien... Comme d'habitude, elle va bien...

\- Tu as l'air de souffrir plus qu'elle...

\- Bah... Tu sais...

\- Stiles ! On ne dit pas "bah"... Et non je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux m'expliquer, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

\- C'est juste... Qu'elle est un peu exigeante...

\- Stiles, c'est le principe d'une femme enceinte...

\- Oui, mais elle, elle l'était déjà d'origine... Alors, là...

\- Effectivement... Pas simple... Courage, fils !

\- Merci p'pa !

\- Stiles ! On ne dit pas "p'pa"non plus. Et on ne soupire pas !

\- D'accord...

\- Et vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Non, on a préféré garder la surprise...

\- Des idées de prénoms au moins ?

\- Euh... On pensait l'appelait comme sa mère si c'est une fille et comme moi si c'est un garçon... Plus simple à retenir, tu vois...?

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il va falloir arranger ça... Mais pour l'instant, parlons d'autre chose... Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Vraiment sûr ? À cent pour cent ? ... Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout...

\- Je crois... J'ai peur pour l'accouchement... Il parait qu'il va y avoir du sang... Et...

\- Et tu t'évanouis à la vue de la moindre petite goutte de sang... Oui, je sais... Je suis ton père, tout de même... Je sais ce genre de détail un peu...gênant.

\- Gênant... Tu m'étonnes...

\- Tu sais Stiles, tu n'es pas obligé de rester près d'elle pendant qu'elle accouche...

\- Mais si je ne suis pas près d'elle, je vais forcément penser que quelque chose se passe mal et tu sais que quand je panique...

\- Oui, je sais... Tu peux tomber dans les pommes, aussi... Où oublier tout simplement de respirer... Où te ronger les ongles jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus d'ongles... Où...

\- C'est bon ! Tu peux t'arrêter là, papa, je crois que j'ai compris...

\- On va trouver une solution, fils... On a un peu de temps, de toutes les façons...

\- Fils ?

\- Stiles ? Tu es mort ?

\- Stiles, tu me caches quelque chose ?

\- Stiles, tu vas vraiment mourir si tu ne me dis pas tout, tout de suite.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de me menacer, papa. On va dire... Qu'on n'a peut-être pas autant de temps que ça

\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle est enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

\- ... Huit mois...

-... Et demi...?

\- Quoi ?! Et tu comptais m'annoncer la nouvelle quand ?

\- Calmes-toi, papa ! Pas la peine de beugler, je t'entends très bien...

\- Quand ?

\- Euh... Le plus tard possible...?

\- Mais je suis ton père !

\- Je sais...

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que j'avais peur...

\- Peur de me le dire ?

\- Oui...et non. Peur parce que te le dire, c'est l'accepter... Et je crois que je n'y arrive pas... Je ne veux pas être papa...

\- Calme-toi fils. Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Sèche tes larmes. Tu vas être un très bon père, j'en suis persuadé. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais toujours là. Et puis, de toute façon, il est trop tard, tu ne peux plus reculer. Et tu ne vas pas être lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser la petite Martin s'occuper seule d'un enfant que tu aurais abandonné ? Ce serait indigne de toi...

\- Stilinski, papa...

\- Pardon ?

\- Lydia, elle ne s'appelle plus Martin mais Stilinski...

\- Ah d'accord... Attends... Quoi ? Vous êtes mariés ?

\- Euh...peut-être... ?

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Sois pas si méfiant, papa...

\- Quand ?

-... Deux ans ?

\- Papa ?

\- Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ?

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

\- J'ai dû...oublier...

\- Oublier ? Et je suis le seul que tu as oublié de prévenir ?

\- Non, personne n'est au courant...

\- Même pas Scott ?

-Sauf Scott...

\- Évidemment... Et la mère de Lydia ?

-... Oooops... Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être...

\- Stiles?

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que c'est un cri, que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Stiles, bon dieu, réponds-moi !

-Stiles?

\- Papa ! Lydia est en train d'accoucher.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Est-ce qu'elle a perdu les eaux ?

\- Oui, c'est déjà fait...

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

-... À peu près quatre heures, je crois...

\- Je rêve...

\- On fonce à l'hôpital !

\- Ok, je vais chercher la mère de Lydia et j'arrive !

\- D'accord, merci !

\- Et... Fils ?

\- Oui ?

\- Respire... Tout va bien se passer... Tu es le fils du meilleur père du monde... Je te donnerais mes conseils... Et tu réussiras... Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Bonne chance...


End file.
